


Bound

by ArcticWolvesInLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And tell me so I can thank them for the inspiration, Beta Derek, But does he tell him?, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Friendship/Love, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, I would love that!, If someone could locate that, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is sick of Derek getting hurt, This is loosely based off that tumblr prompt of Stiles giving Derek a friendship bracelet, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticWolvesInLove/pseuds/ArcticWolvesInLove
Summary: His eyes are caught on their hands and when Stiles looks at them, a prominent blue glow shines. "That's new," he says.Derek's eyebrows shoot up, "Is that your-""Spark? I think so," his fingers rub ideally against Derek's.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> So everyone has likely seen that tumblr prompt about Stiles giving Derek a friendship bracelet and doesn't expect him to keep it but he really wanted to give him something and then surprise! Derek wears it all the time? I couldn't find it but I'd really love to tell the person they inspired me and let them read this??? Because I couldn't stop thinking about it earlier. Help me!

It happened six months into Stiles emissary training.

His dad wasn't to keen on him learning magic so he couldn't even start until he turned 18, at which Deaton nodded his acceptance when Stiles showed up at the clinic the day after his birthday. John, while not happy, slowly came to terms once he realized that Stiles could protect himself better from the super natural. It wasn't heavy stuff, charms and wards, spells that helped the Weres heal quicker from wolfsbane. Stiles would never forget the time Scott almost died when they couldn't get their hands on the wolfsbane bullet he'd been shot with. He learned a spell that slowed the spread of the poison almost a week later and after a month, perfected it.

Three months into his training, Stiles learned to use his Spark to heal his own wounds, not as quickly as the Weres could but much faster then a human. The pack had gotten into a fight with another pack because, surprise surprise, Peter had pissed off the alpha. Stiles was getting better but he definitely didn't have the ability to try and fight the alpha. That didn't stop him of course, and he wound up sliced from his shoulder to his hip.

Derek spent an hour bitching at him, bitching is exactly what it was no matter how much the man was set that he was simply having a discussion. Deaton had Stiles attempt the spell they'd been practicing and while it drained what little energy he had left, he'd healed in 48 hours. Stiles grumbled it was slow, Deaton assured him he did fine, and the pack was impressed. Even the sourwolf, who refused to admit that he'd thoroughly had his mind blown.

At five months into training, Derek had gone to visit Cora and when he returned he'd been behaving strangely, as it turned out he'd had a run in with a witch. One who was quite angry with being rejected, by the way. In turn, she managed to poison him and one evening when no one had heard from the old alpha Stiles went over to discover him passed out in the middle of the floor and barely breathing. Stiles nearly burned up every ounce of energy in his body while saving him. Deaton spent time each training session to explain how he had to draw energy from around him to work on stronger magic but he hadn't been thinking. Derek wasn't happy with him when he came to but Cora, who'd found out about the witch before anyone else and had flown in to check on her brother, scolded him the second he tried to yell at Stiles.

And it continued from there, Stiles worked on charms and was trying to create things the pack needed out of necessity but he wasn't strong enough to use full on wards yet. Which didn't seem to be a problem because most of the time, the pack was able to heal itself or needed minor help. All except Derek, that is, who much to Stiles dismay wanted to act like a martyr and would get mortally wounded every big battle they had. The super natural world sure had a thing for going after Derek.

That's what happened. Six months into training had seen an unknown threat, people were going missing, bits of their body found scattered here or there throughout Beacon Hills. The police had no leads and the FBI decided to become involved, the pack was hunting, tearing themselves apart because there wasn't even a scent, let alone any other clues. The town was panicked and Stiles was pouring through book after book hoping something, some creature even, would stand out and they could figure it out.

Derek was the one to find them, and he didn't tell anyone else because he didn't want anyone to get hurt so he went out on his own. No one would have known, would have even found him, if Stiles hadn't went rushing over with a theory from the Beastiary. The loft was empty aside from the map spread across the table, Stiles had thought all the maps had wound up at Allison's after her and her dad had looked into some missing hunters but there it was, showing mostly the area around the abandon train depot. At first Stiles was concerned Derek was reverting but when he didn't answer his phone, Stiles and the pack went looking.

Apparently the missing hunters weren't missing, they'd gotten a hold of some magic to mask scents and were going after anyone associated with the super natural. They were torturing the victims and feeding them to their dogs, whatever the dogs didn't eat they'd dispose of. Stiles found Derek strung up, bleeding profusely and one of the hunters, a boy younger then Stiles, about to start hacking him to pieces.

The pack had easily torn through them once they knew who to look for but because wolfsbane played a heavy part in the torture, Derek was taking much longer to heal. Stiles sat beside his bed all night, leg bouncing in anticipation and every nerve on fire as he waited. Derek woke, healed and okay and Stiles stormed out, angry and without a word.

He locked himself inside his room for almost a week, the sheriff couldn't even get him to talk to him and after Scott threatened to break in he'd sealed his room in mountain ash. Five days and nine hours later he showed up at Derek's, where the pack sat and was talking about what to do. His eyes were glassy, dark circles had formed beneath them, his skin was pale, and he was shaking as he slammed the loft door open.

Everyone startled but he ignored their questions and marched right up to Derek and thrust his hand out. The werewolf's eyebrows had shot up and he was looking at Stiles with confusion.

"Wear it or don't," he commanded.

Derek held out his hand and Stiles dropped a bracelet in it, it was made of twine and cord, strangely colored beads, bits of colored string and one bead was made of glass, tiny and inside was a small, dried out wolfsbane petal. Stiles said nothing else and stormed right back out, he slept for four days after that.

After awhile, the whole incident was forgotten until one afternoon, almost a year and a half later when Beacon Hills had been peaceful for several months. Or what the pack considered peaceful which meant bad shit happened but nobody died so it was okay.

Scott's mom decided they were all celebrating Christmas together, no one was allowed to say no and she made Derek swear to invite Cora and she surprisingly showed up. They'd all eaten and were relaxing, lazing about over all the furniture and Stiles had excused himself. He sat on the back porch, thinking about his mom and how she'd have enjoyed this, he wasn't hurting but it was sad. He always missed her.

Derek sat beside him, neither spoke for a long while and just watched the sky. Derek spoke first and about his mom, he told Stiles how she wasn't big on holidays but Christmas was an all out spectacle. They'd have to find a Christmas tree, which she used as a lesson for the younger wolves to choose it by smell so they didn't hack down an entirely healthy pine. They'd decorate all the lights when the youngest were asleep the night before Christmas so that they thought Santa had done it. He told him how they did secret Santa and no one knew who gave who what but everyone got one gift because Christmas was about family, not things.

Stiles chuckled, "Explains why you don't buy much and what you already have is usually weirdly sentimental."

Derek rolls his eyes and leans forward, arms resting on his knees which causes the sleeves of his jacket to move up ever so slightly and that's when Stiles sees it. It's the bracelet he'd made for him, the wolfsbane bead tucked in the inside of his wrist and near his pulse point. He grins, reaches out and rubs a finger across it.

"You kept it," he whispers for no reason.

Derek looks almost shy as he says, "Yeah, you seemed pretty set that I did."

"I said you didn't have to," Stiles argues.

"You smelt like that's what you wanted though."

"Wolves and chemosignals," he shakes his head.

"I liked it," Derek manages to admit after several moments.

"It's a lot of magic," Stiles nods, clasps his hands in front of himself.

Derek's brow furrows, "I don't smell-"

"The wolfsbane, it's part of a charm, other creatures won't smell the magic either."

"So..." Derek sighs quietly. "What's it for?"

"Protection," Stiles tries not to blush, knows he probably fails and refuses to look him. "I was tired of you getting hurt."

"Oh."

It's the way he says it, Stiles thinks, that makes him realize that he'd been thinking it was something else entirely and Derek is oddly sentimental after all.

"What did you think?"

"Nothing-"

"Derek," Stiles levels him with a look. The man looks over his shoulder, through the sliding glass door and when Stiles looks back he just catches as some of the Weres turn to look pointedly at the television. He rolls his eyes, draws in a long breath and passes a hand over in the direction of the door. "There, now they can't hear us."

Derek gives him an odd look and Stiles wiggles his fingers at him, magic, it implies.

"I thought-" Derek breathes in and closes his eyes, "I don't know. No one has really given me anything like it."

Stiles smirks, looks down at his own hands, "I really just wanted to give you something. Charming it was just a bonus."

"You wanted to give me something?" Derek's tone is mocking, his smirk is too but the underline is what Stiles knows is there, an uncertain hope. He reaches over again, takes hold of his hand and turns it over, runs a thumb across the bead this time and slowly traces his fingertip up and towards Derek's fingers. He twines them together, feels like his face is on fire.

"Woah," Derek comments and Stiles finally looks at him.

His eyes are caught on their hands and when Stiles looks at them, a prominent blue glow shines. "That's new," Stiles chuckles. 

Derek's eyebrows shoot up, "Is that your-"

"Spark? I think so," his fingers rub ideally against Derek's.

"I can feel it," Derek says as his fingers begin to rub back and forth.

"What's it feel like?"

"Like," he pauses, contemplating, "Like electricity."

"Does it- Does it hurt?"

"It feels... nice."

"Yeah," Stiles grins when Derek gives his hand a squeeze, "It does."

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read Once Bitten, the new chapter is just about done :) this little baby just got stuck on my mind earlier and I HAD to write it in order to clear my head for writing for that. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
